


Decision

by caibi



Series: Give Corrin a Break [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, i'm hesitant to tag anything else pls help me god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caibi/pseuds/caibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Corrin, why is Leo acting so strange?"<br/>"Gods, not this again. Why is it always my fault?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

> uh. this is a sequel to Certainty, but you don't necessarily have to have read that to read this. all you need to know is that corrin puts up with too much of her brothers' shit

_ “That’s where I draw the line,” she said, lip curling. _

_ “But sister! All I know about it is from books! I know nothing about it in practice.” _

_ “Tell me, Leo,” Corrin rounded on him. “What, exactly, do you expect me to do about it?” _

_ “Well I -” _

_ “That was rhetorical, brother. If you really, truly need help, then Camilla is better suited to answer. Contrary to popular belief, I’ve never….engaged….in such activities,” she turned away once more, rubbing her temples. _

_ “What - really?!” _

_ “Do me a favor and don’t act so surprised,” she admonished. “Now please, try to figure this out on your own. I am not getting involved in this.” _

 

Leo sits at the edge of his bed, head bowed and held in his hands.

He’s never had to deal with something like this before. True, he’s used to solving his problems on his own. But he’s always been aided by books and logic. The realm of emotion is completely uncharted: unique to each person, unpredictable.

How is he going to go about this?

He’s been romantically involved with Takumi for a number of weeks now - a task in and of itself - but he thinks it’s about time to  _ strengthen their bonds _ , if he were to put it crudely.

Corrin had been absolutely no help; but then again, who was he to pressure her? She’s done more than her fair share simply getting the two together in the first place, even if she had no business doing so. She just did what she thought to be right.

But this is another matter entirely.

And he couldn’t blame anyone but himself.

 

“Corrin, what did you do to Leo?” Takumi approaches his sister after dinner one night. “He’s been acting odd the past few days.”

“Gods, not this again,” she shakes her head, placing her plate on the back counter to be collected with the rest of the dirty dishes. “Why,” she pleads, looking up at the ceiling, waving a knife in the air mindlessly. “Just why is it always me?”

Takumi grabs the knife from her hand, preventing her from stabbing an unsuspecting Hayato, who had just walked a little too close.

“O great heavenly beings,” Corrin continues. “I’ve been a good little dragon, haven’t I? What, pray tell, have I done to deserve this?”

“Alright, sister, I think you’ve made your point,” the young Hoshidan prince sighs. “Would you just answer the question so we can both be on our merry ways?”

“The simple answer is that I did nothing,” she explains. “The long answer is something that, perhaps, Leo could actually tell you. I hear that communication is great for relationships,” she adds sarcastically.

“We do communicate.”

“Yeah,” Corrin says as they walk out of the mess hall. “You communicate through me.”

She pauses to glance at him. “You know, for a couple of mighty war heroes, you two are pretty fainthearted.”

“Corrin.”

“Look. I didn’t do anything. Please, just do all of us a favor and talk to your boyfriend.”

Before Takumi could get a word in edgewise, Corrin’s already sprinted halfway down the path. 

“Good luck, brother! You’ll need it.”

 

“Leo,” Takumi knocks on the door tentatively. “Leo, you in there?”

He hears shuffling coming from within.

“Ah, yeah, one moment.”

In the next instant, the door swings slowly open, revealing a slightly disheveled Leo.

“Sorry for intruding,” Takumi apologizes.

“It’s no problem,” Leo says, moving aside to allow him entrance. 

“I was worried. You weren’t at dinner. I did manage to grab some food, though,” Takumi says, holding up a plate with meat and bread, something simple that Rinkah had whipped up.

“Thanks. You’re the best,” Leo smiles. “I was just...in here. Reading.”

“Must have been pretty interesting if you’d forgo food,” Takumi peeks at the small table littered with books. There were a few shoved haphazardly under stacks of paper.

It was odd, Takumi thought. Leo’s work space was usually so tidy, so it couldn’t have been that the books had fallen victim to disorderly study habits. Rather, it looks like they were decisively hidden.

He tries to shake off the feeling, opting instead to sitting on the bed, allowing Leo to sit and eat his meal once he’d cleared a space at the table.

A few minutes pass quietly, something they were used to. But it wasn’t the comfortable kind that they were used to; the tension could be cut with a knife.

“You look tired,” Takumi states, breaking the silence.

“I - Yeah. I guess.”

“You guess?”

“Yes,” Leo says quietly.

“How could you be unsure whether you’re tired or not?” He tries to keep his tone light, though he’s not sure how successful he is.

“I don’t know, Takumi,” he sighs into his cup of water. “Fine. I am tired. Happy?”

Takumi goes quiet, taken aback by his partner’s brashness. It’s something he’s used to: Leo is known to have a silver tongue and quick wit. He’s not one to hold back his thoughts. But there’s something different about this comment.

Leo seems to realize this, and he immediately backtracks. “Sorry, Takumi. I didn’t - I didn’t really mean that. I’m just a bit frustrated is all.”   
“Frustrated?” Takumi asks, moving to stand in front of him. “Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“If you put it that way, I suppose the answer is yes,” Leo turns away, ears going slightly pink. “But I’m not sure I can voice my thoughts right now. They’re rather underdeveloped and...well...awkward.”

“Don’t be like that,” Takumi puts his hand on his partner’s cheek, forcing him to make eye contact. “You can tell me anything.”

“...If you insist,” Leo gives in. “But you must promise that you won’t judge me.”

“No promises there, Leo, but I’ll do my best,” he laughs.

“I guess that’s the best answer I’m going to get, so here goes: I was thinking, it’s probably about time that we step up our relationship.”

Takumi blanches.

“You mean….”

“Yes.”

“...Really…” he means to ask, but it comes out in a deadpan. 

“Really,” Leo raises an eyebrow. “Takumi, are we on the same page here?”

“I - I think so,” he says. “You want to have...sex.”

“Yes. I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yes!” He exclaims. “I mean,” he coughs. “Yeah, yeah if you want to? I’d be fine with that. More than fine, really. Fine.”

Leo laughs. “Alright, it’s settled then,” He stands, pushing Takumi toward the bed.

“Wait, you mean like now?”

“Of course. Unless you’d rather -”

“No. Now is just fine,” Takumi smiles, pulling his boyfriend by the collar and meeting his lips full-force.

He feels the back of his legs hit the bed and he eases himself down onto it, dragging Leo with him. They lay like that for a moment, Takumi reveling in the little sounds his boyfriend makes when he assaults his neck. Takumi flips their position, knees on either side of Leo’s body, and continues pressing kisses to his throat, along the collarbone, down to the shoulder. He nips the skin there, runs his tongue across the raw skin, continues back to the neck. 

Right at the dip between shoulder and throat, he presses a long, open-mouthed kiss. Sucks hard.

Leo sucks in a breath. “Feels like that’ll leave a mark.”

Takumi smirks, laying his lips lightly at the corner of Leo’s lips. “You know it.”

“No more loose, low collar shirts for me for the next few days,” he speculates.

“How about no shirt at all?” Takumi’s mouth stretches into a full grin, pulling at the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt.

Leo raises his torso, allowing the article to be removed in one quick movement.

“That can be arranged.”

“Good,” Takumi comments, dipping back down to Leo’s chest. “I like you better like this.”

“Better? You like me all the t- ah,” he gasps when Takumi’s mouth makes its way below his navel.

Leo grips his partner’s shoulders, forcing him to stay in one spot for a few more moments. 

Then Takumi is fiddling with the button on his pants and he couldn’t be more ready to let him do his own thing.

“This alright?” Takumi looks up at him.

“Y-Yeah.”

And then he’s back to pulling the waistline, down past his knees and onto the floor. He’s in such a rush he nearly falls backward, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

Leo’s completely exposed, and Takumi seems to think that simply removing his own shirt is enough.

“I don’t think so,” Leo scolds as the Hoshidan prince moves to return to his previous position. “Take those off, too,” he gestures to Takumi’s own pants.

“Ever the advocate for equality,” he rolls his eyes, but complies nonetheless.

And then he’s back between his legs, mouth sucking at the skin of his thighs. As Takumi moves further up the leg, Leo tries to find a grip on his blankets.

Then Takumi is licking a stripe up his cock, and he has no idea what to do with himself. 

He lets out a moan -  _ how embarrassing _ \- when Takumi takes him into his mouth, tongue playing with the slit. His head bobs up and down around the head, until finally he descends, taking him deep into his mouth. Leo has to resist the urge to thrust into his mouth.

Likely sensing this, Takumi reaches up to pin his hips to the bed, keeping him from moving. 

He lifts his head, then descends once again, this time even deeper than before. 

“T-Takumi,” he reaches to tangle his hands in what he could reach of Takumi’s hair. It’s falling out of its ponytail, and Leo takes advantage. He pushes his hands down the tail until most of it comes loose of the tie. “Takumi, if you keep going like this I’ll - aah,” he groans as Takumi hums.

“N-No, really,” Leo insists, pulling his partner up. “There’s something else I want to try.”

Takumi tilts his head inquisitively, but agrees.

“But first,” Leo sits up, reaching for his boyfriend’s hair. He pulls the bottom band from the ponytail, and then removes what’s left of the top one. “There,” he chuckles.

The loose hair falls along his shoulders, framing his face. Some strands fall into his eyes, and Leo sweeps them away. “Beautiful,” he comments.

“Sh-shut up,” Takumi looks away, blushing.

Leo takes the opportunity, while Takumi’s guard is down, to tackle him down to the bed.

“Wha-”

“Just go with it,” he replies. “I’ve wanted to try this.”

Leo reaches over to the bedside drawer, bringing out a tub of...something.

Takumi’s eyes widen. “Is that - Are you going to -?”

“Relax,” Leo assures, unscrewing the cap on the lube. “It’s not, exactly what you think.”

He blushes at that, but continues what he’s doing. Satisfied with the amount, he replaces the tub.

He slicks up his fingers, and coats the excess along Takumi’s cock.

“Wh -”

“Shh,” Leo says, reaching his hand behind him. “It’s fine.”

Takumi’s eyes widen once again when he hears Leo groan, face scrunching in slight discomfort. He looks up at the Nohrian prince, straddling him, back arched, fucking himself on his fingers.

It’s a sight to behold.

Another finger disappears into him, and Takumi’s hands reach up to grab his ass. And then he decides to join in.

He slips his own finger into Leo, along with the pair that are already there. He presses it deeper, and Leo groans.

“O-Okay, I think,” Leo pants. “I think I’m ready.”

Takumi hums, letting Leo adjust his body. He adjusts his cock, nudging it against Leo’s entrance. The other prince, lowers himself, hissing.

“Ahhh,” his face twists.

“You...You alright?” Takumi asks.

“Yeah, just...just give me a moment.”

He takes a moment, completely still, until he starts moving his hips ever so slightly, getting used to the feeling.

“Y-You’re so big,” Leo grunts. “Ah, I’m so…”

He doesn’t finish that statement. Takumi can’t bring himself to care, because right at that moment, Leo really starts to move.

He’s moving his hips, raising and lowering himself onto Takumi’s cock.

The sounds he’s making, Takumi thinks, are unreal. Short breaths and drawn out moans send him reeling. 

Takumi starts to move his hips in rhythm, but as soon as he starts, Leo pushes him down again.

“Don’t move,” he manages. “Let me.”

And he picks up the pace. He’s going faster now, lowering himself harder, taking Takumi deeper.

“L-Leo,” Takumi stutters.

Leo jolts a bit, hitting a place where he feels a knot of sensation burning through him. “Ah, Takumi,  _ shit _ .”

He sucks in a breath and Takumi can feel him tighten. “Shit, Takumi, shit, I’m -”

And with that, he’s coming.

Leo drops his pace, lagging behind while he’s coming undone, and Takumi takes up the job. He grabs Leo’s hips and starts thrusting sharply until he, too, feels himself reaching his peak.

“Leo, I’m gonna -” he starts. “Get off if you -”

“No,” Leo responds. “Do it inside.”

Hearing him say that pushes Takumi over the edge. And he lets go, moaning.

Leo collapses on top of him, and he can feel something warm come out of him.

“Ah, Leo,” he pants. “I just - Inside you, I -”

“Good,” he states.

Though spent, Takumi manages a laugh.

“That was great,” he tells his partner. “Is that what you were reading up on during dinner, then?”

“Do you want me to be honest, or should I lie and tell you that all of this just came naturally to me?”

“Whichever you prefer.”

“Alright then. I’m just really instinctively talented.”

Takumi breathes out a laugh. “Of course you are.”

He presses a kiss to his forehead, deciding to stay as they were for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> *bill wurtz history of japan voice* knock knock get the door it's religion


End file.
